harrypotterfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Remus Lupin
Remus John Lupin (ur. 10 marca 1960 roku, zm. w 2 maja 1998 roku) – czarodziej. W 1971 rozpoczął naukę w Hogwarcie, a Tiara Przydziału przydzieliła go do Gryffindoru. W roku 1975 został prefektem i pełnił tę funkcję do 1977 roku. Współtwórca Mapy Huncwotów. Był na tym samym roku co Lily Evans , James Potter , Peter Pettigrew , Syriusz Black i Severus Snape. Poślubił Nimfadorę Tonks i miał z nią syna Teddy'ego. Zginął w II Bitwie o Hogwart. Dzieciństwo Remus stał się wilkołakiem jako małe dziecko. Ugryzł go Fenrir Greyback, który chciał się zemścić na jego ojcu, bo ten nie zgodził się na współpracę z Greybackiem.Nie wiadomo, na czym ta współpraca miała polegać. Lupin przed pójściem do Hogwartu mieszkał z matką i ojcem. Jedno z jego rodziców było mugolem, bowiem Lupin jest pół-krwi. Lata w Hogwarcie Remus trafił do Hogwartu za zgodą ówczesnego dyrektora, Albusa Dumbledora. Nie wszytskim członkom rady pedagogicznej spodobała się ta decyzja, jednak Dumbledore odtatecznie postanowił, że Lupin może uczyć się w Hogwarcie. Dla niego wykopano tunel prowadzący do Wrzeszczącej Chaty , gdzie miał się ukrywać podczas pełni, a u jego wejścia posadzono Wierzbę Bijącą , która miała odciągać od wejścia każdego, kto nie wiedział, jak ją unierochomić. Sam dyrektor rospuścił pogłoski, że we Wrzeszczącej Chacie straszy, aby odciągnąć od niej mieszkańców Hogsmeade. Remusa przydzielona do Gryffindoru. Tam zaprzyjaźnił się z Syriuszem Blackiem, Peterem Pettigrew i Jamesem Potterem. Na początku nie mówił im, że jest wilkołakiem, a swoją nieobecność podczas pełnitłumaczył chorą matką. Przyjaciele szybko jednak odkryli jego tajemnicę i nie odtrącili go, tak jak Remus przypuszczał. Razem stworzyli paczkę Huncwotów- największych rozrabiaków w szkole. Chłopak nazywany był przez przyjaciół Lunatykiem, co logicznie wiąże się z jego przemianami podczas każdej thumb|Remus w latach szkolnych pełni. Na piątym roku przyjaciele Lupina stali się nielegalnymi animagami, żeby towarzyszyć mu w przemianach nie narażając się na ataki ze strony nieświadomego przyjaciela. Syriusz i James lubili znęcać się na Severusem Snape'em, który był na tym samym roku co oni. Lupin wyznał późżniej Harry'emu, że czuje się współwinny, bo nie reagował na zachowanie przyjaciół.Syriusz do tego stopnia chciał uprzykrzyć Snape'owi życie, że powiedział mu jak obejść zabezpieczenia Wierzby Bijącej. Wiedziony ciekawością Snape zrobił to, co kazał mu Black. W porę zrefleksował się James i uratował Snape'a, ale on zobaczył wilkołaka na końcu tunelu. Od tej pory Severus znał jego tajemnicę. Lupin był pilnym uczniem. Dumbledore mianował go prefektem po części dlatego, że był wzorowym Gryfonem, ale też dlatego, bo myślał, że pozostali Huncwoci pod jego wpływem się uspokoją. Owutemy i Sumy zdał zapewne na samych dobrych ocenach. Życie po ukończeniu szkoły Niewiele wiadomo o jego życiu zaraz po okończeniu Hogwartu. Ze wspomnień Syriusza we Wrzeszczącej Chacie wiemy, że Lupin nie był informowany o tym co dzieje się u Potterów, bo przyjaciele podejrzewali, że jest szpiegiem. Remus wybaczył jednak Blackowi to, że go podejrzewał. Remus jako nauczyciel Po raz pierwszy widzimy Remusa, gdy Harry , Hermiona i Ron zajmują przedział w Ekspresie Hogwart , by odać się na trzeci rok nauki. Lupin śpi wtedy na jednej z kanap. Gdy pojawili się dementorzy, Lupin przegonił je swoim patronusem i dał Harry'emu kawałek czekolady. W szkole okazuje się, że jest nowym nauczycielem obrony przed czarną magią. Przez więkoszość uczniów z trzeciego roku został okrzykniętynajlepszym nauczyciele swego przedmiontu. Lupin skonfiskował Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów, gdy Snape go z nią nakrył. Uczył Harry'ego wyczarował patronusa, gdy na meczu quidditcha spadł z miotły pod wpływem dementorów. Dzięki lekcjom Lupina Harry uratował siebie i Syriusza. Był obecny we Wrzeszczącej Chacie podczas próby zabicia Pattigrew przez Blacka. Zjawił się tam, bo gdy oglądał dawno niewidzianą Mapę Huncwotów zobaczył syriusza ciągnącego thumbRona i Glizdogona do tunelu. We Wrzeszczącej Chacie razem z Blackiem opowiada Harry'emu, że to nie Syriusz a Pettigrew zdradził jego rodziców Voldemortowi. Informują również rona, że jego szczur to tak naprawdę Peter pod postacią animaga. Gdy w końcu przemienił się w ludzką postać, Lupin i Black chcieli go zabić za to, co zrobił Lily i Jamesowi, ale Harry nie zgodził się na to, bo nie chciał, żeby przyjaciele jego ojca zostali mordercami. Było to błędem, bo w drodze do zamku Peter przemienił się w szczura i uciekł. W tym samym momencie zza chmur wyszedł księżyc i Lupin przemienił się w wilkołaka. Oszołomiony Snape, który dotąd był nieprzytomny za sprawą Rona, Harry'ego i Hermiony, ocknął się i zobaczył przemianę Lupina. Przy śniadaniu niechcący powiedział o tym Ślizgonom. Tego samego dnia lupin spakował się i wyjechał, bo wiedział, że rodzice nie będązadowoleni, że ich dzieci uczy wilkołak. Przed wyjazdem dał Harry'emu Mapę Huncwotów. Zakon Feniksa W 5. tomie Lupin, na polecenie Dumbledora, przebywa razem z innymi wilkołakami i próbuje je namówić, by nie przechodziły na stronę Voldemorta. Razem z pozostałymi członkami Zakonu był obecny podczas Bitwy w Departamencie Tajemnic. To on próbuje zabrać Harry'ego z miejsca, w którym zginął Syriusz. Związek z Tonks O miłości łączącej Tonk i Lupina dowiadujemy się w 6. tomie, gdy część Zakonu i Weasley'owie stoją nad łóżkiem pogryzionego Billa w Szkrzydle Szpitalnym. W pewnym momencie Tonks mówi do Lupina, że fleur kocha Billa, chociaż pogryzł go wilkołak. Remus odpowiedział, że to nie to samo i że jest dla niej za stary i za biedny, jednak wzięli ślub. W 7. tomie pojawia się na Grimmuald Place i chce towaryszyć Harry'emu, Ronowi i Hermionie w szukaniu horkruksów. Okazuje się, że chca uciec od odpowiedzialności, związanej z ciąża Tonks. Dochodzi między nim a Harry'm do ostrej wymiany zdań, podczas której Potter nazywa Lupina tchórzem. Remusz wyszedł wtedy rozeźlony z domu., jednak zrozumiał swój bląd, i pozostał z żoną. Podczas pobytu tria w Muszelce, Remus Lupin aportuje się blisko domu i powiedział thumb|leftwszytskim, że Nimfadora urodziła. Nazwali syna Ted , po ojcu Dory. Pokazał wszytskim zdjęcia i oznajmił, że jego syn odziedziczył po matce zdolność do metamorfozy. Zaytał się również Harryego, czy zostanie ojcem chrzestnym jego syna. Zgodził się. II Bitwa o Hogwart W 1998 r. Lupin, wraz z innymi członkami zakonu pojawił się w Hogwarcie, by bronić zamek przed śmierciożercami. Jego żona początkowo miała zostać w domu z synem i matką, jednak chciała walczyć u boku tych, których kocha. Lupin został zabity przez śmierciożercę Antonina Dołohowa, a jego żona przez własną ciotkę- Bellatriks Lestrange. W ten sposób osierocili małego Teddy'ego.Ukazał się się Harry'emu jako zjawa w Zakazanym Lesie po użyciu Kamienia Wszkrzenia. Harry przepraszał go, że zginął za niego i osierocił syna, jednak Lupin powiedział, że ktoś mądrzejszy powie mu kiedyś za co zginęli jego rodzice. thumb|Remus z żoną i synkiem.. left|thumb|Nieżyjący już Tonks i Lupin Rodzina Niewiele wiemy o rodzicach Lupina. Najprawdopodobniej jego ojciec był czarodziejem, gdyż Fenrir Greyback(wilkołak) ugryzł go w zemście jaką chciał zadać jego ojcu. Lupin w 1997 ożenił się z Nimfadorą Tonks. W 1998 urodził im się syn, Ted Remus, którego ojcem chrzestnym został Harry Potter. Etymologia * Remus – brat legendarnego założyciela Rzymu, wychowywany przez wilczycę; nawiązanie do dolegliwości Lupina. W 7. tomie Lupin został nazwany w czarodziejskim radiu Pottethumb|Remusrwarta Romulusem, a tak właśnie się nazywał brat Remusa, założyciel Rzymu. * Lupin – nazwisko wymyślone przez J.K. Rowling, pochodzące od łacińskiego wyrazu "lupus", czyli "wilk"; także nawiązuje do choroby spowodowthumb|left|Lupin jako wilkołakanej ugryzieniem przez wilkołaka. * Przydomek Lupina to Lunatyk, co może kojarzyć się z wilkołactwem Lupina oraz z jego nazwiskiem. "Lupus" z łaciny oznacza "wilk", a słowo "luna" znaczy "księżyc". Jego nazwisko i przydomek można też powiązać z nocnymi wędrówkami z przyjaciółmi. thumb|Różdżka Remusa de:Remus Lupin en:Remus Lupin fr:Remus Lupin ru:Ри мус Люпин Kategoria:Członkowie Zakonu Feniksa Kategoria:Nauczyciele w Hogwarcie Kategoria:Prefekci Hogwartu Kategoria:Uczniowie Gryffindoru Kategoria:Urodzeni w 1960 Kategoria:Wilkołaki Kategoria:Zmarli w 1998 Kategoria:Uczniowie z 1971 Kategoria:Czarodzieje półkrwi Kategoria:Huncwoci Kategoria:Pracownicy Hogwartu